The typical vehicle navigation system provides a recommended route from a starting point to a destination point. The starting point is typically the position of the motor vehicle and is usually determined by a Global Positioning System, as is well known in the art. The destination point is selected by the operator of the motor vehicle from a database of preprogrammed, digitized roads or locations within the vehicle navigation system. The vehicle navigation system then guides the operator of the motor vehicle along this recommended route using either voice commands or graphical icons.
While these typical vehicle navigation systems generally work in a satisfactory manner, there are some limitations. The typical vehicle navigation system can only guide the operator of the motor vehicle along roads that have been preprogrammed and digitized into the vehicle navigation system. The vehicle navigation system cannot guide the operator of the motor vehicle along any undigitized roads, for example new roads, rural paths, or paths over open terrain.
Therefore, there is seen to be a need in the art to provide a method for recording, storing, and retrieving a recorded route in a vehicle navigation system where the route includes undigitized segments.